1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for generating 3-dimensional (3D) volume mask model and a method therefor, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating 3D volume mask model for producing a customized facial mask model, for which a 3D mask model is generated based on a 2D mask image designed by a user for a mask having a part that is located beyond a surface area of a face and the 3D mask model is modified to fit on a generated 3D face model.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial masks began to be widely used in ancient times for camouflage or for protection purpose in the event of war, hunting, etc., or used to express various subjects of beliefs in religious events, such as rituals and prayers. In addition, with the development of civilization, masks were utilized as tools for expressing the artistic sensibility in concerts or festivals. For the Korean mask performance, “talnolyi,” (a mask is called “tal” in Korean language), various masks have been used to portray roles of each character, and masks with various expressions for describing delicate looks have been developed and inherited.
Recently, the use of masks has been increasing in performances, such as plays, musical plays, etc. Some large-scale shows, such as Cirque du Soleil, have moved away from the conventional ways of revealing the plot through the characters' lines, but convey intended meanings through state-of-the-art media production and mime performances. In such shows, personality and identity of each character are expressed by the makeup, and the characters' emotions are delivered to the audience by emphasizing the role in the play. In addition, the colorful makeup does not only serve as a tool of communication in the show, but also increases the aesthetic value of the show.
In particular, in a large-scale show having many characters, some performers may need to play multiple characters, for which they replace makeup masks that are prepared for different roles. The making process of the makeup masks requires sophisticated work. From a performance planning, masks need to be designed by taking into consideration the performance background and characteristics of each character, and to be tailored to the performers who wear the masks.
However, the mask making process is not simple, and it is time and cost consuming to take into account the personal appearance of each performer, such as the height of the nose, the distance between the eyes, and the forehead area. For these reasons, the masks are generally made in standard sizes consisting of, for example, large, medium, and small, and the performers wear masks that fit properly to their faces.
The masks with a portion that is located beyond the surface area of a face, such as some traditional masks or character masks (e.g., a batman mask), cannot be easily created by simply modifying a 3D scanned face model, and hence an effective making method may be required.
Increasing use of 3D scanners and 3D printers provides a suitable environment for making a customized 3D makeup mask.
A 3D scanned face model may be acquired from a 3D scanner, and a mask that fits on the scanned face may be made based on said face model. A 3D mask with a final appearance is output by a 3D printer and then additional makeup is painted on the output 3D mask to complete a makeup mask. However, although the environment for mask making has been prepared, dealing with 3D modeling tools and model transformation for 3D printer printing may be difficult tasks to ordinary users who lack the relevant experiences especially when creating a mask model whose appearance does not fit on the 3D scanned face model or the user's face and which has a portion that is located beyond a surface area of the face, and hence, a need for tools for customized 3D mask which facilitate the making of makeup masks or character masks based on the underlying environment is increasing.